dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bruzzel
Bruzzel is a very powerful Saiyan Warrior from Planet Saiyan. Like all Saiyans, his name is derived from a vegetable, in this case, Brussel Sprouts, with Zs replacing the s's in Brussel. Story Early Life Born on Planet Saiyan, Bruzzel was merely a baby when the battle between King Cablege and King Vegeta took place. Bruzzel didn't know his parents, both were killed by the Ginyu Force on a mission. So abused and neglected by the village people, all there was left for Bruzzel to do was train as a warrior. Planet Brench and The Rebellion At age 12, he was founded in the wilderness tearing down trees by corrupt Saiyan forces and reported to the king. King Cabblege wanted to ensure his survival, as he was stronger than most Saiyans his age, so he was sent away to Planet Brench. There he met Jeice, and Korn, and joined their forces. Korn informed him about another planet inhabited by Saiyans, Planet Vegeta. Jeice informed him about Salza and his betrayal. Korn then told him about exiled Prince Vegeta and the Super Saiyan legend. Life outside of fighting didn't exist to him. If the others wanted to do anything outside of training, he wasn't for it. Bruzzel trained his body to his physical limits, at least that's what he thought. He trained his mind mentally by meditating. He dubbed this new technique, Recall. After three years of training mentally, physically, and spiritually, he decided to return to his homeworld, but before he left, he told Korn and Jeice, he would always be in debt to them. Home Coming When he arrived, he was age 15. Once arriving, he used Recall and seen his parents slaughtered by Captain Ginyu. This made him furious because he knew what he had to do. He had to train to a level beyond Super Elite, he had to revive the power of the legendary Super Saiyan of myth. He remembers being told b Korn that Vegeta had achieved it, but as far as Planet Saiyan, and even Planet Vegeta/Bardock for that matter, or any other part of the universe, it was currently just folklore. He entered the Saiyan Army in hopes of further enhancing his already refined combat skills. He easily defeated Mato's top soldiers, but not Mato himself. Mato seen promise in him, so he took him under his wing. At first, Bruzzel didn't trust Mato, because he's trained himself never to trust anybody, Korn and Jeice were exceptions. After Mato constantly embraced him as a friend, Bruzzel began to open up. Mato taught him how to be calm and collected, how to be stealthy, and use strategies. After multiple training sessions with Mato, they grew close. Bage joined them and the trio was formed. Relationship Mato (fellow Saiyan) (Best Friend) Bage (fellow Saiyan) (Close Friend) King Cablege (fellow Saiyan) (Legal Guardian) Jeice (Close Friend) Korn (Fellow Saiyan) (Close Friend, Friendly Rival) Category:Saiyans Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Goku484 Category:Planet Saiyan Category:Aliens Category:Evil Category:Part Evil Category:Reformed Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Super Saiyans Category:Saiyans from Planet Saiyan Category:New Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Full-Blooded Saiyans